ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jr.'s Revenge
"Jr.'s Revenge" is the first of five books written by User:G Frost-Ogaji back in 2011. This book was rewritten into a full length episode of Legends of Ogaji in 2020. It can be seen here. Most grammatical and spelling errors are left in. This was written by a 3rd grader in 2011. It is book #1 of a series written back then. Book #1 Chapter One: Bored! One afternoon Nicholas Rogers was garding The Golden Trreasar. "I'm bored!" Nicholas whinded. "I need a fight!" He said! Somewhere in distopea, Jr. finds his way back to the sentral champer and sees Golden God Frozen. Chapter Two: Talking "Golden God? are you ok?" Jr. Said. "wata" Golden God Tried to say water. "Water wher… oh!" Jr. Sees Clear and black water Jr. Spilles the clear water on Golden God. "Oh I feel better!" Golden God said sarcasticly. "I want reveng on Nicholas!" Jr. Said. "Yes meto." Golden God agreed. "Let's go torcher Yeta!" Jr. said. "or better yeta! Eh ok better yet Blizeta''!" Golden God said. Chapter Three: Iciey Situation! Nicholas goes out to find a problem in the Underground Ocean. "Lets see... Hey! Yeta!" Nicholas called to a girl on a boat. "Nicholas come uh!" Yeta said. Nicholas walks on to the boat. Suddenly, it turned into ice and started moving toward a BOMB! "Yeta! What are you..." Nicholas didn't finish. "Me NO YETA! ME BLIZETA!" Then Yeta turns into a Giant Ice Mass. Chapter Four: Bumpey Riyd! "OMG!" Nicholas couldn't believe it the boat was going so fast. "Oh no!" Nicholas knoks Blizzeta upside down and throws her to the back of the ship. When Yeta moves backward so does the boat! "Wow let's see if I can keep her like that." Nicholas wondered. Blizzeta moves foward again and falls onto the Bomb when they were like 400 feet away. Boom Bizzeta Blew up! Chapter Five: Temple of Time So Nicholas goes home. "I wonder what Spinjitsu Islandis for?" Nicholas said staring at the blue island. "Hmmm" Nicholas goes to Golden Island where the Temple of Time is. "The Temple of Time Dominion Rod is mine!" Golden God said. "Dominion what?" Nicholas asked. "The Dominion Rod is somewhere hidden in the Temple. I will find it!" Golden God said. Chapter Six: Again!? In a flash Nicholas and Golden God were on the boat Blizzeta blew up in. "Uh?" Nicholas didn't know why he was on the boat. "Let's bomb this with you in it!" Golden God was doing the same thing as Blizzeta, moving the boat fasster to the BIG BOMB! "What? Again?" Nicholas said. So Nicholas plays the same trick with Golden God as he did with Blizzeta but... Chapter Seven: Fire, Bomb? ... But Golden God throws a firey ball at the bomb and Golden God said...… "When we're close to it blows up!" so he goes faster but Nicholas manages to knok Golden God of and he explods. Chapter Eight: Ultimate Power Golden God didn't explode he was surrounded by weapons such as the Shurikens of Ice, Fire Hands, Black Armor, and Electric Eyes. "I have ultimate power! And... d..." Nicholas and Golden God went back to their home. "So? What happened, you look sour?" Jr. asked Golden God. "I have Ultimate Power!" Golden God replied. Chapter Nine: Dino Attack Nicholas was walked on his boat when it started to shake. He dropped his sword so he has to get it back so he jumes of the boat and sees his sword and a Zora Spier. "My sword!" Nicholas said running to get it. But a dinosaur got in his way. "Move it!" he said grabbing the spier. Hya! The dino runs away in fright. "Hmph!" said Nick going back to his ship. Chapter Ten: Secret Path Nicholas walks bye the boat with Blizzeta in it and sees a path he never saw before. He goes threw. "Wow" Nicholas sees a giant building. Nicholas goes inside. He sees a bad guy meeting with Jr. and Golden God in it. He sees a sign it says: "No eggs allowed" he sees a man who has eggs in his pocket. So Nick messes with their minds! "I HEAR EGGMAN HAS EGGS" Everybody jumps on eggman and Nick goes home. Chapter Eleven: Mad Dino After a couple of days, Nicholas feels shaky. He falls of his boat... again. Rahh! The dino is back and mader than ever! "eee" Nicholas said pulling out his sword. "Rocky!" Nicholas called to his hors. "Let's go!" so Nicholas fites the dinosaur and wins. Chapter Twelve: A Fight with Golden God Nicholas goes home and sees Golden God. "Let's figh!" Golden God says. And Nicholas fights Golden God. For a while, Nick gets knocked down but he beats Golden God! But he doesn't go home right away. Nicholas asks Golden God. "Why are you a evil spirit?" "None of your beeswax!" Golden God yelled. Chapter Thirteen: Good Dino! After Nicholas fights with Golden God he passes the new path he saw earlier. "Hmm" Nicholas said listening to the dinosaur yells of... of... of a giant T.Rex! "Yikes!" Nicholas runs as fast as he could, but the T.Rex was not far behind. Rhaa! it yelled chasing Nicholas. "Good dino sit!" Nicholas tried to calm the dino down. Rar… the dino was frited frightened. Chapter Fourteen: Baeutiful Day for '''us' "Oh, Golden God isn't it a butiful day!" Jr. asked. "For us at least it's raining and dark clouds are surrouding us!" Golden God replied. Rar! The dino squeld squeeled. "What did Nicky do to you?" Jr. asked the dino. RarRar! it squeeled agian. "What did it say?" Golden God asked. "He said Nicky said 'Good boy!'" Jr. said shocked. "Meh!" Golden God was confused. Chapter Fifteen: Ice Madness! Nicholas has an idea to beat Golden God. He has one of the Sheragins of Ice of Ice if Nicholas can find the other he'll beat him! So Nicholas starts looking for the next Shriragin of Ice to beat Golden God. "Hmmm" Nicholas looked all over Hyrule, distopia, (Hyrule is wher Nicholas lives. It's a contry.) He still coul'dnt find it. "What's that?" Nicholas saw a ice mass coming towerd him. "Ahhh!" Nicholas ran away! Chapter Sixteen: Find My Flames! Nicholas ran and ran but after awile the ice mass started to melt and what was left was a pig/ hamster with a blue and red eye. "I am Fraaz (Frās) who are you?" said the pighamster. "I am Nicholas Rogers and I want the Shiragins of Ice!" Nicholas told Fraaz. "Not, untill you find my Flames of Ice, and Fire!" Fraaz replied. "Allright I will!... But what are they?" Nicholas asked. "Death Mounten and the Snow Realm!" Fraaz said. Chapter Seventeen: Goron Province So Nicholas goes to Death Mountain. "Hey isn't this wher the Goron's city is?" Nicholas asked him self. "Dah. HI I'M GORO!" something said. "Wow!" Nicholas was surprised something lived here. "Do you know wher the Flame of Icy Fire is?" Nicholas asked Goro. "Oh I no know ask Goron Master Darunia!" Goro sagested suggested. "Ok by!" Nicholas takes a step and Goro asks if he could bring him to Goron City, Nicholas says "yes." Chapter Eighteen: Dodongo's Cavern So Goro guids Nicholas to Darunia. "This boy wants to talk to you Big Brother!" Goro calles to a big mained Gordon/ "Ah Nicholas! I was expecting you!" Darunia said. "What did Goro mean by 'Big Brother'?" Nicholas asked. "No time for that. Do you want the Flam?" Well go kill the dinosaur in Dodongo's Cavern to prove yourself worthy. Go!" Darunia ordered. Nicholas goes to Dodongo's Cavern. Chapter Nineteen: Dodongo is the Dino? Nicholas goes insid Dodongo's Cavern and to his surprise Dodongo was just the T.Red he saw befor. "Good I..." Nicholas didn't get to finish because the T.Rex breathed fire at him. "OW!" Nicholas whind whined. Rahh! The dino yelled rolling around the room. "A bomb flower!" Nicholas said grabing a bomb. "Eat this!" Nick throws the bomb in his mouth and he's dead. Chapter Twenty: Anouki Village Nicholas finaly gets the Red Flame and goes to the Snow Realm. "Exums excuse me whers the Ice Flame?" Nicholas asked a Anouki. "Snow Temple." it said. "Hmm?" Nicholas wondered why it didn't introduce itself. "Alrighty then." Nicholas goes to the Snow Temple. "Brrr! It's cold here!" Nicholas said. "Colder than this!" Fraaz throws a blue flame at Nicholas. "Fraaz!" Nicholas said. Chapter Twenty-one: Fraazy Fiaz "What, I have to beat you to get the Flame!" Nicholas didn't understand. "Yes I am Fraazy Fraz (Frāzy Fraz) the Icey Fire Lord!" Fraazy Fraz said. "Yikes!" Nicholas didn't know what to do. "Die!" Fraazy Fraz says throwing ice at Nicholas. "No, you!" Nicholas killes Fraazy Fraz and gets the Flame! Chapter Twenty-two: Ice Boomerang? Nicholas combined the Flames and gets a light blue boomarig boomerang. "An Ice Boomarang?" Nicholas said, "But! I... Ugh! Eh..." Nicholas was very angrey. "How is this the second Shiragin of Ice!? Was it like carved into a boomarang or what?" Nicholas said in wonder. "Hmm you got it first eh?" said a voice. "Who?" Nicholas asked. "Golden God! What do you want!" Nicholas asked Golden God. "Nothing but the boomarang!" Chapter Twenty-three: No Fight! "You want the boomarang?" Nicholas asked, "Let's fight for it!" Nicholas suggested. "No no fight." Golden God said. "Remember when you asked me why I'm a bad guy? well here's the story... I never really was bad I never tried to hurt you I just look bad I... pretended because I just... I don't know how to be good..." Golden God confessed. Chapter Twenty-four: Golden Friend "Now you can be my golden friend!" Nicholas said. "Or just call me Ggod!" Ggod suggested. "All righ Ggod!" Let's go teach Jr. a lesson!" Nicholas said on the way to Jr. Castle. Chapter Twenty-five: Ring of Shadow "Ah. So you made it to my castle?" Jr. said. "Give up Jr. you'r just taking after your father! You are inasint innocent not an evil kid!" Ggod tried to reason with Jr. but it didn't work. "You guys are stupid I got the Ring of Shadow on my sword!" Jr. said. "Well I got the Ring of Wisdom!" Nicholas said golding up his sword. "My Ring can blow up your face." Jr. said. "Hmmm" Chapter Twenty-six: Hatred of Hatred "You know Golden God you shor are stupid!" Jr. said trying to annoy Ggod. "I'm NOT stupid I just hate the way you hate stuff!" ggod said. "Jr. I will send you to the Underworld!" Nicholas thretend. "Me and Golden...… I mean Ggod hate hatred! So die or go to.... The Underworld!" Nicholas said sending Jr. to the Underworld. "Yes now peace!" Nicholas said going home. But he forgot something. Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Ninjago: Milo's Adventures Books Category:Fanon Stories